


This Little Light of Mine

by softeggsoo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A hella lot of fluff, Cute married Dan and Phil, Im bad at writing, M/M, and tagging my story, like really cute and soft, they have a mute child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeggsoo/pseuds/softeggsoo
Summary: Newlyweds Dan and Phil decide on adopting and it's the best idea they've ever had.





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like a dream. Tears were welling up in Dan’s eyes as he saw his clumsy boyfriend down on one knee in front of him. At first Dan thought Phil just needed to tie his shoes when he stumbled off his seat in the restaurant but instead the blue eyed boy stared up at Dan with a slightly teary eyed look.

A small black box was opened and held out in front of Dan along with a shy smile tugging on Phil’s face. People in the restaurant had stopped their conversations and eating their food to watch Dan and Phil. The smile on Phil’s face grew when he received Dan’s answer.

-

“Phil, are we really going to do this?” Dan asked his husband as they sat in the waiting area. Phil just nodded and plastered a big, dumb grin on his face after pecking Dan on the cheek.

“We are most definitely doing this.” Phil reassured Dan. They laced their fingers together and waited for their names to be called. 

The silver band on Dan’s finger seemed like the most interesting thing in the world to him at the moment. His mind took him back to the day Phil had proposed to him. It was the most romantic yet cliche thing to Dan. Pretty soon he was seeing himself all fancied up for their wedding day. Both men were dressed in black suits, Phil with a royal blue colored bow-tie and Dan with a plain black tie. Dan hated to admit it, but walking down the aisle with his eyes only trained on Phil’s made him tear up. The only thing on Dan’s mind after the wedding was the wedding cake he and Phil had ordered, which was amazingly decorated and tasted even better than you’d think.

Dan’s thoughts were torn when he heard their names being called, “Mr. Dan and Phil Lester?”

Phil gently tugged on Dan’s hand when he stood. The two walked to the desk, hand in hand, to receive paperwork from the lady behind the desk.

“Please fill these papers out and bring them back when you finish.” The lady spoke and handed Phil a clipboard and pen as well as the same thing for Dan. They thanked the lady and returned to their seats while another couple was called up. Dan and Phil sat in silence for the next half hour or so before turning their paperwork in.

“We will give you a call when we find a suitable child for you.” The lady smiled and took the clipboards from the newlyweds. The two thanked her and left the building with grins decorating their faces.

-

The baby store looked nearly empty. Only five cars, now six, sat in the parking lot. Dan didn’t know how he felt walking into a basically vacant store in a town that was popular with thieves and who knows what. Out of habit, Dan grabbed a hold of Phil’s hand to calm his nerves as Phil laced their fingers together once they entered the store.

An employee approached the married couple with a forced smile and greeted them.

“Hello, are you here to get gifts for a baby shower?” Dan shook his head and started his reply but soon stopped and kept his mouth closed. The employee nodded and told them if they needed anything to find her and ask. Phil grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it to the baby clothes in an instant.

They had been in the store for almost an hour now and the cart was half full of baby clothes and some toys. The two were currently walking around to pick out a crib.

“I think we should get this crib, Dan. It would fit with the princess theme.” Phil beamed, pointing out the white crib. It did look like what a princess would have with the quilt pattern on the sides of the crib. Dan squinted at the crib and then nodded.

“We’re getting it.” Phil smiled and flagged down an employee to tell them they wanted the crib. She nodded and said she would put the wanted item up by one of the registers so they didn’t have the giant boxes full of crib parts hanging out of the cart. They smiled and continued their shopping. Phil made Dan stop so he could point out the bedding he wanted for the crib.

“This one. I want this one.” Phil said as he stood over a different crib display that almost looks like the one they just looked at. The sheet had little flowers decorating it and the lining was almost like a silk, one end was white and the other was pink. The blanket was like the lining, yet had both lining patterns stitched together like a quilt. Dan agreed and they set off to find the bedding they both loved.

Not long after they picked out the crib, bedding, and changing table, Dan and Phil decided to look at things they could decorate the bedroom with. Phil had grabbed multiple things that were to be hung on the walls despite their rent on the loft. Dan just went with it and decided he would stop by the store on their way home and get some adhesive strips to hang them up. They strolled through the aisles with Phil grabbing random objects and setting them in the cart. The cart was close to full when Phil approached Dan with a grin and a fluffy baby mat resembling a sheep.

“Phil, no.” Dan says to his husband. Phil begins to protest about needing the mat but Dan stands his ground.

“But Dan~” Phil whines with a pout. His bottom lip sticks out and gives Dan his best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Dan folds his arms and tries to look stern yet he’s never been able to say no to Phil’s puppy dog eyes. With a sigh, Dan unfolds his arms and lets his head hang.

“Put it in the trolley.” Phil’s pout and puppy eyes disappear in the blink of an eye and he quickly sets the fluffy mat into the cart before bouncing over to Dan’s side. Phil looped his arms around one of Dan’s and rests his head on his husbands shoulder. Dan turned his head and kissed the top of Phil’s head and returned to their shopping trip.

-

He couldn’t believe this used to be his bedroom. There was now a crib in the place of Dan’s old bed and where his desk used to sit was now the most comfortable rocking chair Dan had ever sat in. The process of turning what once was Dan’s dark and gloomy bedroom into a bright, princess like nursery for their newest addition was time consuming but Dan ended up bringing their camera in to film them trying to build the crib. The content he had recorded would probably never be released but Dan never knew.

Phil wasn’t much help while they were trying to build the crib. Every so often he would pop the bubble wrap that was around one of the many pieces or wrap the foam like wrapping around Dan’s neck like it was a scarf. Dan nearly sent Phil out in the hall for distracting him but Phil protested saying he needed to help and would stop messing around. Dan couldn’t wait until there was a little ball of sunshine smiling at him from inside the crib or the content face of a sleeping baby staring up at him from in his arms as he rocked in the rocking chair.

-

It was a lazy day. Well for Dan it was. Phil was in his room recording a video that didn’t need Dan’s assistance. With a bowl of popcorn beside him and Dan’s ever so trusty laptop resting on his lap, Dan was having the best lazy day he could ever have. The television was on providing some background noise for Dan. On occasion, Dan would glance up from Tumblr to see what was playing on the television. 

Faint ringing made Phil poke his head out of his bedroom and Dan to stop scrolling through his Tumblr tag. The ringing stopped in a matter of seconds and Phil was now standing in the doorway to the lounge.

“Did you answer your phone?” Phil asked his husband quietly. Dan shook his head and returned his attention to his beloved laptop.

“What if it was the adoption place, Dan?!” Phil whined and pouted at Dan.

“It probably wasn’t. We were there last week there’s no way--”

“It’s the adoption place.” Phil interrupted Dan and held out his ringing phone.

“Well answer it!” Dan screeched and tossed his laptop aside, knocking his popcorn to the floor in the process, to listen and wait for Phil to end the call. Dan chewed on his bottom lip to busy himself from the anxiety bubbling up in his chest.

A wide smile was on Phil’s face when he finally bid the caller a goodbye. Dan bounced up to his knees on the couch like a toddler and faced Phil with wide eyes.

“Let’s go get our daughter.”

-

Two different colored eyes stared up at Dan from the baby car seat. One bright blue, almost grey and the other a light brown. A small amount of ginger hair was just barely poking out of the little beanie the adoption center had put on the infant’s head. 

“We just want to inform you, before you sign the papers, that your daughter has damaged vocal cords and will likely be mute for her entire life,” The adoption counselor had told them, “Teaching her sign language and learning it yourselves will be a lot of work, and I want to make sure you two are up to the challenge.” 

Walking back to his seat, Dan wasn’t sure that he was prepared for that challenge. But those eyes. The second he saw them, he was in love. No challenge was too much. She was going to be theirs from there on out. 

“Hey, Dan.” Phil called from the desk. Dan looked up from the wide eyed infant and to his husband. “They need us to give her a name and you need to sign these.” 

Dan nodded and stood from his seat. He grabbed the baby car seat and carried it with him to stand beside Phil. Dan took the pen after handing the infant over to Phil and began signing the papers in the space beside Phil’s signature. 

Once Dan finished, the two had silently agreed on the name they picked out. The night after they had signed to get a child, Phil had brought up the topic of names while he was getting ready for bed.

“I t’ink ‘e s’ould ‘ave ‘um opt’ns rea’y fo’ ‘er nems.” Phil had spoke through a mouthful of toothpaste foam as he brushed his teeth.

“What did you say?” Dan asked from in the shower. Phil spit the toothpaste foam into the sink and wiped off the small dribble of spit on his chin on the hand towel before speaking again.

“I said, I think we should have some options ready for their names.” Phil repeated himself and glanced at Dan from in the bathroom mirror.

“We just signed yesterday, Phil.” Dan sighed and shut the shower off. Phil was in the process of taking his contacts out while Dan stepped out to dry himself off.

“Still have a chance that it could be tomorrow that we get the call. It’s better to be prepared than sitting in there with a baby book trying to find a name for hours instead of already having a name picked out.” Phil put his glasses on after pulling his contacts out and cleaned them. He cast a glance at Dan before looking away before his husband could see pink dust across his cheeks. For all Phil knew Dan had already noticed since he held a smirk.

“Your ears give it away. We’ll talk about it later when I’m not naked.” Dan kissed Phil’s cheek and returned to his pile of pajamas. Phil shuffled out of the bathroom and bounced up to his bedroom. Not long after Dan had followed and the two were laying side by side in bed discussing names for both a boy and a girl.

Dan shook his head at the remembrance of how he and Phil picked out their daughter’s name and scribbled the name down on the paper before handing it to the lady at the desk. She nodded and wrote up a birth certificate and everything else the two needed for their daughter with her new name. They left the agency with wide smiles and a new light in their life.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home was quiet aside from the faint music playing. Phil was focused on driving and Dan was sitting in the back beside their daughter making faces at her to see if he could make her smile. It only worked twice. Dan had crossed his eyes, puffed out his cheeks and pulled on his ears to make it seem like he was a monkey. She cracked a small smile at her dad before going back to staring wide eyed at him. The second time, Dan had pulled a face he had made once in a Phil Is Not On Fire video. Dan could hear Phil laugh silently from the front but had instantly stopped once Dan caught his eye in the rear view mirror. The infant let out a silent giggle at her dad’s silly face making Dan turn back to her.

“Phil,” Dan spoke after their daughter had grabbed a hold of his finger and began nibbling on it “This is the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“I know.” Phil puffed out another laugh before parking in front of their apartment building. Dan unbuckled himself and moved over to their daughter. She was half asleep in the car seat when Dan unsnapped the plastic car seat from its place behind the driver seat. Phil waited for the two at the passenger side and was handed the car seat while Dan tried to crawl out of the car.

“I think it’s bed time for a certain someone.” Phil cooed at the almost sleeping baby. 

“I could use a nap.” Dan grinned. Phil sent him a glare which only made Dan laugh. The two rode the elevator up to their loft and internally groaned at the sight of stairs.

“She’s going to hate walking up the stairs all the time when she grows up.” Phil sighed once they reached the top of the stairs. Dan agreed and watched as Phil carried the baby to her nursery. Dan joined later after ordering a pizza for the two to eat and had made milk for the baby to have. He stood in the doorway staring at his husband cuddling the small bundle of blankets in the rocking chair. A smile found its way onto Dan’s face after Phil had stood to set the baby into her crib.

“You do realize she’s sleeping with us tonight, right?” Dan spoke up just as Phil stood straight.

“Yeah, but she should at least sleep in her crib a little bit until she has to be moved into our room.” Phil smiled once Dan came over and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist. They stood at the crib for a while until there was a knock on the door.  
“Pizza’s here.” Dan grinned and raced Phil out of the nursery down to the door. Phil was the first to reach the door and had to pay the delivery boy when he reached their door. Dan silently laughed from the top of the stairs as Phil walked up with a scowl on his face. The two grabbed a few slices of pizza and sat in the lounge in their usual seats.

“Hey, Phil.” Dan spoke as he finished his first bite of the pizza.

“Hm?” Phil hummed, not able to speak due to having food in his mouth.

“What kind of pizza topping do you think she’d like when she’s older?” 

“Probably pepperoni. Everyone likes pepperoni on their pizza.” 

“An old friend of mine doesn’t like pepperoni. He like ham and pineapple on his.” Phil made a slightly disgusted face as he glanced down at his own pizza.

“That’s gross. Aside from pizza, the more important question is; what’s her favorite Pokemon going to be?” Phil pointed to Dan before continuing to eat his pizza slice. Other than the occasional ping from their Twitter notifications, the two sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of their meal. After what seemed to be like an eternity, Dan shrugged and continued on with his dinner. Phil just shook his head with a small smile and let out a laugh before following along with Dan.

-

A small bundle of grey blankets was cradled in Dan’s arms. Wide blue and brown eyes stared up at Dan as he held a bottle to her. Her tiny fingers rested on the sides of the bottle almost like she wanted to feed herself. It had been an hour after Dan and Phil finished their own dinner when they checked up on the sleeping baby but found her staring up at the mobile.

The bottle was now empty and an old kitchen towel was hanging over Dan’s shoulder. He gently lifted the baby and patted her back to help the burp bubble up from her chest. The faint sound of a burp made Dan stop for a second before patting her back a few more times. 

Dan slowly brought his daughter back down into his lap and wiped her mouth with the kitchen towel to rid her face of the little bit of spit up that was beginning to dribble down her chin. A smile formed on Dan’s face as he watched the small baby stare up at him with a confused expression. Dan reached over to the little table that rested next to the rocking chair and grabbed the pacifier to give to the drooling baby.

“You drool too much.” Dan laughed and wiped her face once again before giving her the plastic object to chew on despite not having any teeth. Her expression changed to a content and sleepy one after receiving a pacifier. Dan noticed her eyelids begin to droop from the light rocking and warmth from her blanket. He glanced up to see if Phil was around before singing a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was sick and the same lullaby Dan sang to Phil not that long ago when he got sick. 

Dan began to hum out a tune and started rocking the baby to hopefully get her to drift into sleep. The faint sounds of footsteps nearing the nursery didn’t faze Dan since he was too busy trying to get the sleepy baby to fall asleep. Phil stopped at the doorway to see Dan slowly rocking in the chair and singing to their daughter. He pulled out the camera he was going to use to record a new video and started to record Dan while Phil leaned on the doorway to the nursery. It was when Dan stood to walk to the shared bedroom when he noticed Phil standing in the doorway.

“I thought you were recording a new video?” Dan asked in a hushed voice. 

“I did. I just finished.” Phil grinned as he held the camera behind his back. Dan pushed past Phil into their bedroom and Phil followed like a lost puppy.

“She’s going to sleep with us tonight. I’m going to go wash up for bed, can you watch her until I come back?” Dan asked after setting the sleeping girl in their bed. Phil nodded and looked to the baby who was in a peaceful slumber. Dan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Phil’s forehead before leaving the bedroom. Phil tossed the camera on his dresser and laid beside the bundle on the bed. He propped his head up with his hand and let the other hand settle on her stomach. 

Dan was taking forever in the bathroom. Phil was struggling to stay conscious, seeing as he still needed to get his teeth brushed before going to sleep for the night. His eyelids were starting to get heavier by the second and it was getting harder and harder to try and stay awake but the warmth of his bed made him want to sleep. Dan had entered the room a few seconds after Phil’s head crashed against his pillow and part of his arm and small snores leaving his partially opened mouth. Dan laughed a little and stalked over to Phil to wake him.

“Phil.” Dan whispered as he shook his sleeping husband. Phil whined a little and rolled over, almost falling off the bed. 

“Phil, wake up and go brush your teeth.” Dan rubbed Phil’s back hoping it would wake him. Phil’s eyes slowly opened and closed again when he let out a yawn. Without speaking, Phil stood and dragged himself out of the room in a half asleep state. Knowing how clumsy Phil can be, Dan started to worry about Phil trying to make it down to the bathroom in the state he’s in. Dan passed the thought of Phil falling down the stairs and laid down beside his sleeping daughter. 

A thump made Dan sit up and stare at the door.

“I’m okay!” Phil yelled. Dan sighed and laid back down in the bed when Phil entered the room.

“I ran into the kitchen door.” Phil said as he climbed into the bed. Dan let out a small sigh and a laugh passed through his lips at the thought of Phil bumping into the glass door. Dan leaned over and pecked Phil’s lips as a sign that he was ready to let sleep take him away. 

The two shuffled in their bed until they were comfortable. Dan and Phil were both facing each other, and staring down at the swaddled baby in between them.

“Goodnight, Lily.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [shorter chapter]

Heat. That’s all they’ve felt for the past week. Every window, aside from the one in the nursery, was open to let any breeze in so they could beat the summer heat wave in London. 

Lily sat in her high chair next to Dan, who was feeding her small spoonfuls of baby food, when Phil stumbled into the lounge.

“Hey Dan, what do you think of going to the water park for the day?” Phil asked with a grin.

“Phil, you do realize it’s the hottest it’s going to be this week and literally every living soul in London will be at the water park?” Dan asked, giving Lily the last spoonful of mashed carrots and peas. The infant happily accepted the food and bounced in her seat when Dan stood.

“Yes, but Dan, imagine how much fun Lily would have! We can teach her how to swim and she can play in the water and--”

“Phil, she’s just an infant. She can’t swim.” Dan sighed and returned to the chubby red head sitting in her high chair blowing bubbles with her spit. Dan reached for the spit rag and wiped at Lily’s face to rid the spit dribbling down her chin. She grinned a gummy smile at him before making grabby hands at him. Dan lifted the girl out of her high chair and faced Phil.

“We’ll go to the water park,” Phil’s face lit up like a christmas tree “But only for an hour. You know if you’re out in the sun for too long you burn and that isn’t fun now is it?” Dan sauntered off to the nursery with Phil hot on his heels to their shared room next door.

-

The water park wasn’t as packed as Dan predicted it would be. Sure, it was still pretty full, but not to the point where the family of three would turn the car around and head straight home at one glance of the rows cars parked. Phil busied himself with getting the diaper bag and bag full of all the water necessities while Dan was trying to get Lily out of her car seat without the hassle of carrying the plastic seat itself only to get splashed on by some kids. 

Phil paid for the three of them to get in and led Dan to an abandoned set of chairs. They sat down on the two empty chairs and opened the umbrella at the small table beside the chairs to block the sun from their bodies. Phil pulled a bottle of sunblock from his bag and handed it to Dan.

“I’m not rubbing that on your back if that’s what you’re implying.” Dan said as he grabbed the bottle from his husband’s hands,

“Ugh, no.” Phil shivered as he sat down and pulled a second bottle of sunblock out “That’s for Lily so she doesn’t burn. A burnt baby is not a happy baby.”

“Phil stop.” Dan groaned. Phil giggled and began to rub sunblock on his face and arms as Dan did the same to Lily. After Lily was covered in sunblock she was handed to Phil so Dan could then put some on. 

The three sat for a while watching the other families splash in the pools or run to the steps to the waterslides. In a matter of time Dan was kneeling in the water with Lily in a inflatable pool ring, holding onto the floating device with a grin on his face.

“Hey Phil.” Dan looked over to his husband whom had his camera out filming Dan and Lily in the water “Look, she’s our little Water Lily.”

“Dan, no. That was horrible.” Phil cringed and laughed along with Dan. Lily looked entranced by the water. She kicked her legs some before leaning over the side of the pool ring, reaching her hand out to touch it. Dan was quick to stop her by scooping her into his arms.

“Oh my god. Lily, you almost flipped out of the tube!” Lily looked up to her father’s face and saw how it was twisted in worry and fear. Her eyebrows creased and her bottom lip began to wobble before she let out a silent cry for Dan.

“Sh, don’t worry Lil. Daddy’s got you. Shh.” Dan walked out of the pool and bounced his daughter in his arms to try and soothe her. She silently wailed and pounded her little fists on Dan’s chest as he bounced her. 

“Give her to me.” Dan handed Lily over to Phil and calmed his racing heart as he watched Phil walk around while bouncing the infant in his arms. She settled down when Phil reached the end of the chairs and tables. Phil walked back quick when he saw Dan begin to pack everything up. Phil got the message that it was time to leave and gathered Lily’s things into her diaper bag as best he could with one hand and wrestled it over his shoulder. The married couple were quick on their feet in leaving the water park.

When they reached Phil’s car, Phil handed Lily off to Dan adn climbed into the driver seat. Dan buckled the nearly sleeping infant into her car seat before buckling himself up behind the passenger seat. The drive home felt like it took hours unlike when they drove to the water park which felt like only five minutes spent cramped in a car.

It was close to five when the fmaily arrived home. Lily was asleep and showed signs of not waking up anytime soon, Dan’s hair was beginning to curl from the humidity in the air, and Phil looked like he could collapse on the ground after taking one step on the pavement. The walk to the loft was more tiring than usual considering the lift was being fixed after it failed this morning. 

“We need less stairs.” Dan sighed and set the bag full of traveling necessities down in the kitchen then wandering to the nursery to swaddle Lily into her grey blanket and put her in her crib. He left the door open a crack after turning on the motion sensor. There was a heavy sigh that was let out once Dan sat down next to Phil on the couch. They spent the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch watching movies and stealing kisses in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Fall was quick to arrive. The once green trees were turning into beautiful oranges, yellows, and reds. Colorful leaves decorated the ground as they tumbled down off their branches. It was getting cooler out and the children were to wake up earlier for school. Dan and Phil sat on the couch cradling hot mug of coffee to warm their frosty fingers. The television was playing an anime that neither of the boys bothered paying attention to as they sipped at the warm drinks.

 

“Dan?” Phil spoke, his voice deeper than usual. Dan looked over to his husband and quirked his eyebrow. “Should we start taking Lily to classes to learn sign language?” 

 

“Isn’t it a little early for us to take her? She’s still only a baby.”

 

“Most babies learn to speak when they’re around Lily’s age. I don't think sign language is that difficult.” Phil turned to face their daughter sitting on the floor on her lamb playmat, sucking a pacifier while focusing on the colorful blocks that sat in front of her.

 

“We can give it a try, I guess.” The two fell into a comfortable silence once again as they watched Lily stack her blocks high before standing and kicking them all down, silently giggling behind her pacifier.

 

-

 

The room was barely full of people. A couple sat a table away from Dan and Phil, and a family of three sat in front of them. The teacher stood in front of the board with a dead face as he surveyed the classroom. Another couple stepped in and sat behind Dan and Phil while a teen walked in with long strides to sit all the way in the back. 

 

Dan felt as though he was back in high school sitting at a table with few people around him. Phil could feel the anxiety radiating off Dan as the teacher began speaking and reached out to grab Dan’s hand to give him a reassuring touch. A shaky sigh racked through Dan when he felt Phil squeeze his hand as they intertwined their fingers.

 

The teacher announced they would do introductions and why they were there to learn sign language. Dan tensed and tightened his grip on Phil’s hand. Everyone turned to face the couple at the table beside Dan and Phil’s as they began their introduction.

 

“I’m Mason and this is my girlfriend, Bailey. Uh, we’re here because she wants me to learn sign language even though she has hearing aids.” The boy with sandy blond hair, Mason, spoke. Bailey lightly slapped his shoulder before holding onto his arm and leaning against his shoulder. Dan smiled at the sight yet it fell when he tried to place their accents. It was obvious the couple was from America and not from the UK due to the lack of a British accent. He shook his head and looked ahead to try and listen to the family in front of them.

 

“Hello, I’m Lillian, this is my husband Theodore, and this is our little Easton. He was born deaf so we decided to take this class to teach him sign language at an older age.” Dan wanted to scoff at how the woman spoke. She sounded as though she was above everyone in the room. Dan was mid eye roll when it was their turn to speak.

 

“That’s Dan and I’m Phil. This is our daughter Lily and she was born with dysfunctional vocal cords. We were told we would need to teach her sign language and thought now would be a good time to learn rather than later.” Phil smiled as Dan tried to force a smile out. Lily was sat in Phil’s lap busy trying to nibble away at her shoe covered foot. Dan reached down and grabbed the diaper bag out of her car seat to grab the pacifier out for Lily to chew on rather than her shoe. The baby stared up at her father with wide blue and brown eyes after she was given the pacifier and smiled at him.

 

The woman in front of Dan and Phil gasped when Phil said Lily was their daughter. Her stare turned into a glare as she grabbed her son, Easton, and held him close to her chest before turning away. Dan and Phil looked at each other before shrugging and slightly turning to the couple behind them.

 

-

 

Everyone was moved to the floor on a rug that you would find a kindergarten classroom. Lily was rotated into Dan’s lap during the move and the baby was close to falling asleep. Dan stood to retrieve her car seat and returned to his seat in a matter of seconds. He set the blanket out on the floor, spread out, and was handed the almost sleeping baby. Lily was swaddled in her favorite grey blanket then set into her car seat.

 

The teacher droned on about the basics of sign language and the alphabet. Dan felt himself beginning to nod off as he rocked Lily in her car seat, lulling her and himself to sleep. Phil glanced over at his husband to see him swaying and wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist, pulling the younger closer to him. It was obvious to Phil that the woman, Lillian, was glaring at the married couple as he felt her burning gaze on him. Dan’s head fell onto Phil’s shoulder, letting a small snore release. Phil’s eyes drifted up to the clock sitting on the wall and smiled. There was only a few minutes left and their first lesson would be done. 

 

Phil nudged Dan awake when the teacher declared the day done. Dan let out a whine before waking. He wiped at the nonexisting drool on his chin and stood up. Phil wandered off to speak with the teacher for a moment, so Dan leaned down and picked the car seat off the ground and set it on the table behind him. A buzzing in his pocket made Dan fish his phone out from his back pocket and unlock it. It was a flood of Twitter notifications like any other day. He scrolled through the tweet, replying to a few as he waited for Phil to come back.

 

Lily began to fuss in her car seat making Dan lock his phone and pick the small girl up out of her seat to bounce her. She let out a yawn and rubbed her tiny fists against her eyes before settling down on Dan’s shoulder. Lily fell back to sleep when he was approached by the young couple from America.

 

“Excuse me?” The girl stuttered out, a small lisp resting on her ‘s’.

 

“Yes?” Dan turned and looked down at the girl, smiling when he saw her face turn a bright red. She dropped her head and tried to hide behind her short, multi-colored hair, but was unsuccessful and hid behind her boyfriend instead.

 

“She just wanted to say she’s a fan of you and Phil and hope you enjoy the start of your new family.” Mason spoke and reached behind him to get Bailey to step out. He held intertwined their fingers and pulled her forwards, still partially hidden behind him. 

 

Dan’s smile widened and thanked the shy girl before complimenting her on her hair. A small laugh came out as he watched her face and ears turn a deeper red than before. They both bid Dan a goodbye as Phil walked up next to Dan.

 

“Ready to go home?” Phil asked. Dan nodded and settled Lily back into her car seat, buckling her this time. Dan laced his fingers with Phil’s as they walked out to their car, a pair of eyes burning holes into the backs of their heads as they left the building.


	5. Chapter 5

December 7th. 

Tomorrow was December 7th and Dan and Phil haven’t even finished planning Lily’s birthday party.

“We can’t take her with us when we get her presents, Phil!” Dan protested as he finished pulling his sweater over his head.

“I know that. We can take her to the store and have her pick out the presents she wants and what she wants for her party then I can keep her occupied at home while you go out and buy the presents.” Phil beams as he tells his master plan. Dan turned away from the mirror and stares at Phil like he has gone insane. He let the plan linger in his mind for a while before agreeing.

“Fine. But you’re wrapping the presents.” Phil’s smile grew at his husbands words and walked over to his side. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Before Dan could react, Phil was already out the door and in Lily’s room.

-

Lily sat in the shopping cart, kicking her legs with joy as her father pushed her through the aisles.

“We’ll start with decorations, okay Lil?” Phil asked, poking at her stomach to make her let out a giggle. She nodded and grabbed a hold of Phil’s hands as he pushed the cart. They walked through the party section of the store and began searching for birthday decorations.

Lily’s eyes were moving back and forth between each side of the aisle. She wiggled in the seat to get either of her father’s attention. The cart continued to move slowly as the couple quietly spoke to each other. Lily kicked her legs around hoping to hit Phil for him to notice her. 

“Ow, Lily. Why did you kick me?” Phil tore his attention from his husband to his thigh that was abused by tiny feet. Lily bounced as she pointed to the section of princess party decoration beside Dan.

“You want a princess party?” Dan asked. Lily nodded her head and was constantly signing ‘Yes’ to Dan. Dan laughed and grabbed almost all the supplies sitting on the shelves. Princess plates, cups, silverware, party hats, balloons, and a banner. The decorations were dumped into the cart and Lily grinned at her parents.

“Cake time!” Phil cheered making Lily clap her hands. The family traveled to the bakery where a plethora of cakes sat in the displays. Dan watched as his daughter's eyes became as big as plates at the sight of all the cakes. 

Another kick to Phil’s thigh made him laugh and look down at Lily.

“Did you find a cake you want, Lily?” Phil asked with a grin. She pointed down to the Captain America cake sitting in the display. Phil raised his eyebrows at Lily’s choice but dismissed it. He walked away from the cart and over to the display to get the cake.

“Would you like anything written on the cake?” A baker behind the display asked with a bored voice. Phil looked to Lily and saw her putting her ‘thinking face’ on. Lily nodded her head, pigtails swaying around once again. 

“What do you want.” The baker asked after being given the cake.

“Happy 2nd Birthday, Lily” Phil announced. 

“What color.” 

“What color do you want, Lily?” 

‘Blue.’ Lily signed to her dad and returned her attention to Dan, who now stood in front of the redhead strapped into the cart. They played two games of ‘Scissors, Paper, Rock’, Lily winning both times. Dan faked a pout and started the silent game with Lily.

“Thank you! Have a nice day.” Phil smiled at the baker and set the cake in the cart. He turned to Dan and Lily only to pause at their intense stare down.

“What are you doing?” Phil asked.

“Staring contest and silent game.” Dan answered. Phil looked between the two and snorted.

“You realize she’s already won the silent game, right?” Dan blinked and looked up at Phil. Lily cheered by clapping her hands and wriggling in her seat.

“Thanks Phil! I lost the staring contest!” Dan whined.

“And the silent game.” Dan rolled his eyes and began pushing the cart towards the back where all the kids toys were set up.

Stopping at the first aisle, Dan unbuckled Lily and set her on the floor so she could run around and pick out toys.

“Now, Lily. Before you go off to find something you have to hold onto one of our hands, okay?” Dan told the toddler. She nodded and grabbed ahold of Phil’s hand, dragging him towards all the dolls.

-

Dan strolled through the store they inhabited earlier in the day with a list in his hand. It had been a difficult task to sneak out of the house after everything was put away and Lily was busied with the toy she begged to have before her birthday. She cried for Dan to play tea party with her claiming Phil wasn’t allowed to play tea party after the last time. Not a minute later, Phil got her to settle down and decide with playing with her new Barbies. Dan had thanked Phil before bolting out of the house without being seen by the toddler.

Checking the list one more time, Dan found the first doll on the list. It was a My Life doll that looked almost like Lily. The only thing off about the doll were her eyes. Dan felt a pang in his chest at thinking his daughter would become self conscious about her eyes and how they didn’t match the dolls or any of the other kids. He shook the feeling off and set the doll in the cart and continued on his journey down the aisles.

The last thing on the list was a little chef’s kitchen. Dan sighed at the sight of how big the set was and then looked ot his cart. It was nearly full of toys and clothes for Lily, how was he suppose to fit the set into his cart? He stared at it for a good five minutes, looking it over and deciding not to buy the toy. Maybe it would be a gift for another time.

Dan only moved a few feet before his eyes landed on a tea set. Lily had been using coffee mugs that sat in the back of the cupboards and an old kettle the couple never threw away after getting a new one. The tea set of course was plastic made to look porcelain with its white cups and kettle decorated with blue vines covered with little flowers. Without another thought, Dan grabbed the box and put it in the cart. He turned the cart around and took long strides to get to the registers before he grabbed any other things Lily didn't need or want.

-

A puff of frustration and relief was released from Dan as he set the many bags down on the floor in his and Phil’s room. Once the bags touched the floor, Dan fell face first into his bed and closed his eyes. Phil walked in and snickered at the sight of his husband.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked, rubbing circles into Dan’s back.

“You’re doing the shopping next birthday.” Dan moaned into the duvet. Phil laughed and sat on the floor to begin pulling the gifts out for them to wrap. Soon the toys and clothes were spread out on the floor space around Phil and wrapping paper was set in front of him.

“Are you going to help?” Phil looked up from the gift he finished wrapping.

“Nope. We made a deal. I bought the presents, so now you get to wrap them all.” Dan grinned as he lifted his head onto his arms that were folded and nearly falling off the edge of the bed.

“That’s not fair! I can’t wrap all of these presents!” Phil whined. He let his bottom lip jut out and eyes go wide as he stared at Dan. Knowing what Phil was planning, Dan buried his face into his arms to avoid the puppy dog look.

 

“If you can’t wrap all of them then save half for Christmas.” Dan’s voice came out muffled from the duvet and his arms. He heard Phil sigh and wrapping paper begin to crinkle. Dan looked back up with a small smile on his face. Phil was left working throughout the night as Dan snuck into Lily’s bedroom to check on her. 

Lily was laying on a little plush chair that was folded out into a bed still in her dress up clothes and her dragon stuffed animal crushed in one arm as the other was laying above her head, a pacifier already in her mouth. Dan silently walked into her room and scooped the toddler into his arms, cradling her before setting her in her crib. He placed a kiss on her head and left the bedroom, making sure to leave the door open and walking back into his bedroom to get ready for bed.


	6. 5.5

December 7th. 

Tomorrow was December 7th and Dan and Phil haven’t even finished planning Lily’s birthday party.

“We can’t take her with us when we get her presents, Phil!” Dan protested as he finished pulling his sweater over his head.

“I know that. We can take her to the store and have her pick out the presents she wants and what she wants for her party then I can keep her occupied at home while you go out and buy the presents.” Phil beams as he tells his master plan. Dan turned away from the mirror and stares at Phil like he has gone insane. He let the plan linger in his mind for a while before agreeing.

“Fine. But you’re wrapping the presents.” Phil’s smile grew at his husbands words and walked over to his side. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Before Dan could react, Phil was already out the door and in Lily’s room.

-

Lily sat in the shopping cart, kicking her legs with joy as her father pushed her through the aisles.

“We’ll start with decorations, okay Lil?” Phil asked, poking at her stomach to make her let out a giggle. She nodded and grabbed a hold of Phil’s hands as he pushed the cart. They walked through the party section of the store and began searching for birthday decorations.

Lily’s eyes were moving back and forth between each side of the aisle. She wiggled in the seat to get either of her father’s attention. The cart continued to move slowly as the couple quietly spoke to each other. Lily kicked her legs around hoping to hit Phil for him to notice her. 

“Ow, Lily. Why did you kick me?” Phil tore his attention from his husband to his thigh that was abused by tiny feet. Lily bounced as she pointed to the section of princess party decoration beside Dan.

“You want a princess party?” Dan asked. Lily nodded her head and was constantly signing ‘Yes’ to Dan. Dan laughed and grabbed almost all the supplies sitting on the shelves. Princess plates, cups, silverware, party hats, balloons, and a banner. The decorations were dumped into the cart and Lily grinned at her parents.

“Cake time!” Phil cheered making Lily clap her hands. The family traveled to the bakery where a plethora of cakes sat in the displays. Dan watched as his daughter's eyes became as big as plates at the sight of all the cakes. 

Another kick to Phil’s thigh made him laugh and look down at Lily.

“Did you find a cake you want, Lily?” Phil asked with a grin. She pointed down to the Captain America cake sitting in the display. Phil raised his eyebrows at Lily’s choice but dismissed it. He walked away from the cart and over to the display to get the cake.

“Would you like anything written on the cake?” A baker behind the display asked with a bored voice. Phil looked to Lily and saw her putting her ‘thinking face’ on. Lily nodded her head, pigtails swaying around once again. 

“What do you want.” The baker asked after being given the cake.

“Happy 2nd Birthday, Lily” Phil announced. 

“What color.” 

“What color do you want, Lily?” 

‘Blue.’ Lily signed to her dad and returned her attention to Dan, who now stood in front of the redhead strapped into the cart. They played two games of ‘Scissors, Paper, Rock’, Lily winning both times. Dan faked a pout and started the silent game with Lily.

“Thank you! Have a nice day.” Phil smiled at the baker and set the cake in the cart. He turned to Dan and Lily only to pause at their intense stare down.

“What are you doing?” Phil asked.

“Staring contest and silent game.” Dan answered. Phil looked between the two and snorted.

“You realize she’s already won the silent game, right?” Dan blinked and looked up at Phil. Lily cheered by clapping her hands and wriggling in her seat.

“Thanks Phil! I lost the staring contest!” Dan whined.

“And the silent game.” Dan rolled his eyes and began pushing the cart towards the back where all the kids toys were set up.

Stopping at the first aisle, Dan unbuckled Lily and set her on the floor so she could run around and pick out toys.

“Now, Lily. Before you go off to find something you have to hold onto one of our hands, okay?” Dan told the toddler. She nodded and grabbed ahold of Phil’s hand, dragging him towards all the dolls.

-

Dan strolled through the store they inhabited earlier in the day with a list in his hand. It had been a difficult task to sneak out of the house after everything was put away and Lily was busied with the toy she begged to have before her birthday. She cried for Dan to play tea party with her claiming Phil wasn’t allowed to play tea party after the last time. Not a minute later, Phil got her to settle down and decide with playing with her new Barbies. Dan had thanked Phil before bolting out of the house without being seen by the toddler.

Checking the list one more time, Dan found the first doll on the list. It was a My Life doll that looked almost like Lily. The only thing off about the doll were her eyes. Dan felt a pang in his chest at thinking his daughter would become self conscious about her eyes and how they didn’t match the dolls or any of the other kids. He shook the feeling off and set the doll in the cart and continued on his journey down the aisles.

The last thing on the list was a little chef’s kitchen. Dan sighed at the sight of how big the set was and then looked ot his cart. It was nearly full of toys and clothes for Lily, how was he suppose to fit the set into his cart? He stared at it for a good five minutes, looking it over and deciding not to buy the toy. Maybe it would be a gift for another time.

Dan only moved a few feet before his eyes landed on a tea set. Lily had been using coffee mugs that sat in the back of the cupboards and an old kettle the couple never threw away after getting a new one. The tea set of course was plastic made to look porcelain with its white cups and kettle decorated with blue vines covered with little flowers. Without another thought, Dan grabbed the box and put it in the cart. He turned the cart around and took long strides to get to the registers before he grabbed any other things Lily didn't need or want.

-

A puff of frustration and relief was released from Dan as he set the many bags down on the floor in his and Phil’s room. Once the bags touched the floor, Dan fell face first into his bed and closed his eyes. Phil walked in and snickered at the sight of his husband.

“Are you okay?” Phil asked, rubbing circles into Dan’s back.

“You’re doing the shopping next birthday.” Dan moaned into the duvet. Phil laughed and sat on the floor to begin pulling the gifts out for them to wrap. Soon the toys and clothes were spread out on the floor space around Phil and wrapping paper was set in front of him.

“Are you going to help?” Phil looked up from the gift he finished wrapping.

“Nope. We made a deal. I bought the presents, so now you get to wrap them all.” Dan grinned as he lifted his head onto his arms that were folded and nearly falling off the edge of the bed.

“That’s not fair! I can’t wrap all of these presents!” Phil whined. He let his bottom lip jut out and eyes go wide as he stared at Dan. Knowing what Phil was planning, Dan buried his face into his arms to avoid the puppy dog look.

 

“If you can’t wrap all of them then save half for Christmas.” Dan’s voice came out muffled from the duvet and his arms. He heard Phil sigh and wrapping paper begin to crinkle. Dan looked back up with a small smile on his face. Phil was left working throughout the night as Dan snuck into Lily’s bedroom to check on her. 

Lily was laying on a little plush chair that was folded out into a bed still in her dress up clothes and her dragon stuffed animal crushed in one arm as the other was laying above her head, a pacifier already in her mouth. Dan silently walked into her room and scooped the toddler into his arms, cradling her before setting her in her crib. He placed a kiss on her head and left the bedroom, making sure to leave the door open and walking back into his bedroom to get ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sports. Sick. School. Stress. No time to write. Sorry for not updating in, what two months? I promise I'll be on time for the next chapter. Also, sorry for all the dialogue I took a writing class and that's all my stories were. dialogue. sorry.

It was the middle of January which meant flu season. Everyone was getting sick. Everyone including Phil. 

Faint, breathless coughs were all Dan could hear when he woke up. Phil, who was cuddled into his chest, was shaking and trying to gasp for air.

“Phil,” Dan whispered to his sleeping husband, “Phil wake up.” A whine was the only response from the man. Dan frowned and got out of bed only to be whined at again by Phil.

“I’ll be back. I'm going to get the thermometer and some medicine.” Phil weakly nodded and let out a few more coughs. Dan shuffled out of his room, glancing over to his daughter's bedroom for a second before continuing his journey to the bathroom. 

Dan could not find the medicine. He looked everywhere in the medicine cabinet for it but it wasn't in it’s spot on the shelf. With a defeated look, Dan shut the lights out in the bathroom and started making his way up the flight of stairs. 

Phil’s coughs could be heard from the staircase. They sounded worse than what Dan thought. He picked up his pace despite still being somewhat in a half asleep state. Dan walked into his bedroom to find Lily laying beside Phil with her head on his stomach and held a face of discomfort.

“Lil, baby, what are you doing in here? Did you have a bad dream?” Dan asked, scooping the toddler up in his arms once he sat on the bed. She curled herself into a ball and gripped onto Dan’s nightshirt.

“Lily?” Dan rubbed her back hoping to maybe get an answer by a nod or shake of her head. Not long after, Lily shook her head and let out a small cough.

“Do you not feel good?” Lily nodded.

“Okay. Lay down with dad and I’ll take your temperature too.” Lily nodded and crawled back to her spot next to Phil.

Dan grabbed the thermometer from his nightstand and pulled it from its casing before sticking it under Lily’s arm. Dan smoothed Lily’s curly red hair back and away from her eyes as he waited for the timer on the little device to beep. Just by the small contact with her forehead Dan could tell she was running a fever.

The thermometer beeped making Dan stop running his fingers through his daughter's hair and check what her temperature was at.

“Oh, baby.” Dan mumbled as he looked from Lily to the device. Her temperature was at 100.6. Dan picked Lily up and let her rest against him as he stuck the same device under Phil’s arm.

Phil let out a breathless cough and tried kicking the blanket off of him. Dan noticed his struggle with the blanket and quickly pulled the warm fabric off his body to hopefully cool himself down. 

Dan pulled the small device out from under Phil’s arm and tapped the button after reading the same temperature. He put the thermometer back into its case then set it on the side table. Lily had decided to lay beside Phil, her head and one arm resting on his chest and both legs were thrown over Dan’s lap.

“This is going to be hell.” Dan muttered before laying back down to sleep. He’d deal with those two in the morning.

-

Feet being pushed into his groin was not how Dan wanted to wake up. His eyes bugged out of his head at the painful feeling. Dan sat up and looked beside him. There lied Lily sprawled out like a starfish in the middle of the bed, letting out breathless snores. Her head was settled on Phil’s stomach while one leg was once across Dan’s stomach and the other just below his knees.

Dan let out a sigh at the remembrance of the two being sick. He figured they'd be sleeping all day, so it would just be Dan doing the recording for their gaming channel. With a shrug, Dan slid out of bed and shuffled out to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. 

In the span of pouring himself some cereal Dan remembered they were out of medicine.

“I’m going to have to leave them home. I can't leave them alone. What if Phil throws up or if Lily were to? I can't leave them alone.” Dan panicked, his cereal becoming forgotten as his anxiety spikes. His breathing becomes erratic as the thought bubbles continue to appear above his curly haired head.

“I could always call someone to watch them while I’m out. Yeah. No, what if that person just steals all our stuff. Oh god, what do I do?” Dan slowly slid down to the tiled floor, a handle digging into his back when he propped himself up on the cabinet door. He wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them closer to his chest.

“Dan. . .” An almost breathless voice called him. It was followed by a fierce cough, making Dan snap out of his reverie and tear his eyes away from a tile.

“Dan. . .” Phil groaned from the bedroom, another cough burning his throat. 

“I’m coming!” Dan jumped up and ran to the door, bumping into the glass, “Damn door.” He muttered as he pushed the door open. 

Phil had propped himself against the headboard, Lily now snoozing in his lap. Phil looked like he got hit by a truck. Twice. 

“You look like you got hit by a truck.” Dan tried joking to his husband only to get a rough cough in response. 

“Do you need anything?” Dan asked, striding over to Phil and resting his hand on his forehead. Phil nodded, not wanting to voice his request.

“You have to use words, baby. I won't understand you if you don't tell me what you need.” Dan smoothed Phil’s fringe back to keep from sticking to his forehead. Phil weakly signed to Dan his response.

‘I want water.’ Phil signed before letting out another round of violent coughs.

“I’ll get you some water. I will be right back.” Phil nodded and Dan ran off to grab a water bottle for his mate. In the midst of grabbing Phil a water bottle, Dan had also grabbed Lily’s favorite race car silly cup and filled it with warm water as well. He carried the two bottles to his bedroom, anxiety still lingering in his chest.

“I got warm water. It helps soothe your throat.” Dan handed the water bottle to Phil and set Lily’s sippy cup on the side table next to Phil.

“Phil,” Dan crawled into bed beside Phil, “We have no medicine in the house for you two. I have to run to the store but I can't leave you alone.”

‘Do you remember that rainbow haired girl from language class?’ Phil signed to Dan, not risking using his voice.

“Yeah, why?” 

‘She gave me her phone number last week in case we ever needed help with Lily or anymore help in class’

“You want me to call her and see if she can watch you two while I go to the store?” Dan asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Phil nodded and handed Dan his phone. Dan grabbed his phone and opened his contacts before scrolling for the girls name. 

Dan left the bedroom, standing just outside the door, as the phone rang. It rang three more times before stopping.

“Hello?” A sleepy voice spoke.

“Hello, is this Bailey?” Dan asked as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“Mhm. May I ask who you are and why you're calling me?” 

“It’s Dan. Y’know from language class. And the internet. .” Dan trailed off after mentioning the internet. The last interaction he had with her was the first day and she was a shy, blushing mess. 

“Oh shit.” Dan laughed at the faint words spoken, a small bit of rustling on the other end could be heard before a thump.

“I’m okay. Uh, ho-how did you get my number?” She asked.

“You gave it to Phil last week if we needed your help with any sign language or help with Lily.” Dan recapped, “Listen I know this is sudden, but Phil and Lily are sick and we have no medicine in the house. I need someone to watch them while I go out to the store. Can you watch them for me?”

“Mhm. I can do that. Just text me the address and I’ll be over in, like, 10-ish minutes?”

“Okay. Great. Thank you.” 

“You're welcome. Bye.” Before Dan could reply, she hung up. He shrugged and instantly sent her their address then locked Phil’s phone. Dan walked back into the bedroom to find Lily awake and laying on Phil’s lap.

“I’m going to the store in a few minutes. I got a ‘babysitter’ for you two. She’ll be here in a bit.” Dan explained as he sat at the foot of the bed and felt Lily’s head. She was still as warm as she was in the early morning. He let his hand drop and stood to walk over to his wardrobe to change. Dan was fast to change out of his pajamas and into a jumper and black jeans. Just as he pulled his socks on, there was a knock at the door.

“Coming!” Dan yelled, trying to get from the bedroom to the front door as fast as possible. He made it to the door in record time considering he almost slipped down the last set of stairs. Dan swung the door open to see Bailey standing there with wide eyes staring straight at him and a fist raised in the air.

Dan let the girl in and led her up the stairs to where Phil and Lily laid. 

“Oh. This isn’t as bad as I expected it to be.” She mumbled to herself before trekking over to the two and rested a hand on each head, “Have they eaten anything since they got sick?”

“Mm, no. Lily just woke up and Phil had been up for maybe a half hour?”

“I’ll make them some soup. You go get them medicine, I can take care of them while you’re gone. Don’t worry, go.” She smiled up at Dan. He gave a weak smile back before dashing out of the apartment and down to Phil’s car.

-

With a bag of medicine, soup, and other things for sick people, Dan had returned home to a clean house and napping family. He set the bag of stuff in the kitchen and walked to his room. Phil was bundled up in their blankets while Lily was nowhere to be found.

“Oh god. Where’s Lily?” Dan started to panic. He looked around his room and still no Lily. Before he could reach Phil to ask where their daughter went, Bailey walked into the room.

“You’re home.” She smiled, “I just put Lily down for a nap. Their fevers have both gone down and should be okay.”

“Thanks? How did their fevers break? They just got sick this morning.” Dan sputtered.

“Mm, I’ve been really sick like them before and learned a few tricks to get the fever to break.” She gave Dan a grin before picking her backpack up off the floor beside the bed.

“Well, thank you for your help. I’ll definitely call again if I have troubles with a sick kid.” Dan walked her to the front door and handed her a few pounds as she stepped out the door. She thanked him and bowed before walking off, down the hall. Dan promptly shut the door and walked back up the stairs.

He stepped into his bedroom and laid down next to Phil, starting to feel tired. Everyone else was asleep so why not take a nap with them?


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry for the prolonged wait for this chapter. I've been busy with school and haven't had any motivation for this story. I'm losing motivation but I promise it's not over. Enjoy the chapter and feel free to give me suggestions for the next chapter, I'm running out of ideas>.<

Flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, and it was the perfect temperature outside for the Lester family to go Pokémon hunting. Today was a rare warm day out in London and Phil wanted to spend it outside.

“But, nobody plays that anymore Phil.” Dan protested when the elder brought it up.

“But, Dan! Lily needs to be introduced to the world of Pokémon!” Phil pouted, wide eyes sparkling at Dan almost like he was begging. Dan held a stern face until Phil’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

“Fine. We can take Lily out Pokémon hunting.” Phil cheered while Dan rolled his eyes at Phil’s childish acts. The two were soon joined by their curly haired daughter in the lounge.

Phil scooped the toddler into his arms and tickled her sides. She let out little hiccuped laughter as she tried to get away from her father. His fingers stilled against her ribs, hand gently resting on the span of her stomach.

“What do you think about going out to the park today, Lil?” Phil asked. Lily settled in her thinking face, small finger tapping her chin. Not a second later she gave Phil a thumbs up at his ingenious idea for the day.

Phil grinned at Lily then placed her in Dan’s lap before declaring he was going to get ready for the days activities. Dan rolled his eyes with a snort and looked down at the red head in his lap.

“Let’s go pick out your clothes for the day.” Dan smiled and watched as Lily bounced out of his lap and raced to her room. He soon followed behind, a laugh catching up after stepping out of the lounge.

-

The light breeze passing by had swept Dan’s curly hair out of his face, pushing some strands back almost to a quiff. He didn’t mind the stray hairs as he was focused on his daughter running around with his phone. Phil was following not far behind Lily with his own phone in hand, filming the red head try and catch Pokémon wandering in the park.

“Dan! She caught one!” Phil yelled out, turning to point his phone towards the younger pushing Lily’s stroller. Dan began to walk faster to catch up to his family, slowing down once he was close enough.

“Which one?” He leaned down to see what his daughter caught. A wide grin was plastered on her face as she held the phone up to her father so he could see better.

“Good job, Lil!” Dan ruffled her curly hair and stood to full height, hand unconsciously finding its way back to the stroller handle. Lily turned to Phil and held the phone up to him so he could film her work. Dan held a soft smile on his face as he watched the two walk off again trying to catch more. He began trailing after them, passing runners and other families on his trip toward the two. 

Anxiety struck Dan as he watched a dog run loose from its owner and dash straight towards Lily. He called to Phil but the warning didn’t get out fast enough. Lily was knocked over by the dog, landing in the grass on her stomach. Phil was instantly down beside her to check for any injuries as the toddler cried.

“Is she okay?” Dan asked once he made it to them. He sat to Lily’s right as Phil was on her left. She didn’t look as though she was injured but her tights had grass stains on the knees and some on the elbows of her jacket. Dan scooped the toddler into his arms and hushed her with kisses to her head and rocked her.

“I think we should go home.” Dan mumbled after Lily calmed down, tears still staining her face. Phil nodded in agreement and they both stood from their places in the grass. Lily was set in her stroller and buckled in before walking home.

-  
Lily dozed off on the walk to their apartment, drool running down her chin and onto her already dirtied shirt. Dan and Phil were silent during the walk only exchanging their options for dinner when they got closer to the apartment.

“I can just order us a pizza and call it a night. We can watch some Attack on Titan and go to bed.” Dan suggested once they entered the room. Phil nodded and unbuckled Lily from the stroller and carried her to the loft. The stroller was put in storage and pizza was ordered not long after.

The three rested on the couch, tired from the days events. Phil had Lily sleeping on his chest, small hands bundled into even smaller fists that laid on his stomach. Her hair was a striking contrast against Phil’s pale arm, almost like Lily’s hair was a replica of her Strawberry Shortcake doll resting on her bed.

A knock at the door made Lily stir, but not fully wake from her slumber on her father. Dan stood, trying not to disturb the two sleeping, and made his way down to the door to retrieve their dinner. He thanked the man and shut the door, sighing at the fact that he had to climb the stairs once more to get to the kitchen.

“Hey Phil,” Dan nudged his husbands leg hoping to rouse him from his short nap.

“Mm?” Phil hummed, eyes still closed.

“Pizza is here.” Dan was then staring into wide, sparkling blue eyes at the very mention of pizza. Phil gently woke Lily to inform her of dinner, the toddler waking with a yawn.

The family sat around the table, pizza boxes in the middle and silence all around them. Not long after dinner had been finished, everyone cleaned up and dressed for bed. Lily no longer had tear and drool stains on her face, and Phil had his glasses perched on his nose when they settled back down on the couch. 

Dan and Phil were cuddled into each other’s sides and Lily was laying on their laps, the hands of sleep ready to take her away to a new dream. The television was turned on with the volume lower than usual for it to be easier for Lily to drift off to sleep as for the married couple. It wasn’t until the opening did the three fall asleep, tired from a short yet eventful day.


End file.
